A Collection of Merle Dixon One Shots
by BlackLaceNoFace
Summary: Basically what the title says. Mostly rated M for smut, but things might get a little fluffy from time to time. I accept request for one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, a lot you ask for more of that one shot. I've decided to make a collection of Merle One Shots. Enjoy! **

**I will be using Lana, because I'm too lazy to make a new OC and I really like her.**

"Merle, why the hell did ya take me here?" Daryl asked as his older brother parked in front of a strip club.

"Calm down, Darylina. It's your birthday, maybe you'll get some pussy."

"I don't want go in there."

"So you don't wanna see some naked girls dancing around?" Merle chuckled.

Merle threw open his door, and motioned Daryl to follow. Daryl reluctantly followed.

Merle smirked as he walked in. Daryl followed close behind him, his eyes glued to the floor. Merle sat down and watched Daryl sit down.

"Come on, you know you want some pussy." Merle said, patting Daryl's shoulder.

Merle knew Daryl would be like this. The kid was shy. Probably the reason he never got any action, but tonight Merle wants to change that.

"Lana, there's a new guy. Two of them." A bleach blond dancer said.

"Where?"

The shorter girl turned to the audience, and scanned over the familiar faces. Her eyes landed on Merle.

"Him?" She asked, nodding in his direction.

"Yeah, you gonna go over there?"

"No shit." Lana threw her blond friend a smirk and slid off her bar stool.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and fixed her panties. The dark black lace was a welcomed contrast against her pale skin. She strode over the table, her red heels clicking against the hard wood.

Lana slid into Merle's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're new." She said.

"Am I that out of place?" Merle asked, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Just a little. Never get bikers here."

Lana tugged at his leather vest, biting her bottom lip. Merle placed a hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"You gonna go up and dance?"

"No, I do private dances, if your interested."

"I am, but it's my baby brother's birthday." Merle looked to Daryl, who was watching the show with wide eyes.

"I don't think he needs you to babysit him."

"You really want this, don't ya?"

"Maybe. Let's go."

Lana stood up, and pulled Merle up by his vest. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the back rooms.

"I'm Lana, by the way."

"I'm Merle, sugar."

"Good to know, I might be screaming it later." Lana winked, and pushed through the group of men by the stage.

Merle smiled, this girl was straight forward. Plus, she wasn't like the other dancers he seen. She didn't have eyeshadow caked all over her eyelids, or bright red lipstick smeared on her mouth.

Lana pushed open a door and lead Merle down a dimly lit hallway. She opened another door with her name on it.

"Well, we're here." Lana said, closing the door behind her.

Merle looked around the room, and whistled to himself.

A pole was installed in the middle of the room, and a black leather couch was pushed up against the wall. Lana twirled around the pole, and fell back onto the couch.

"So, what do you want?" Lana asked, looking up at the older man.

"I want you to work this pole for me." Merle answered, running his fingertips down to cold metal.

"Really? I thought you'd be of a naked lap dance kind of guy."

"You give those?"

"Not really, but tonight you're celebrating."

"How much for your little dance?"

"The birthday special, on the house."

Merle smirked and motioned her forward. Lana walked towards him, swaying her hips with each step. Merle put his hands on her hips, and pulled her into his lap.

"Is everything you tonight on the house?"

"Depends on what you want."

"I want a lot."

Merle squeezed her breasts together, and groaned.

"I'll do want I can."

Lana leaned in and pecked Merle on the cheek. She stood up, and did a little show of running her hands down her body. She tugged her panties down little by little, letting the material slide down her legs and pool around her ankles. She carefully stepped out of them, and did a quick twirl around the pole.

"Heels on or off?"

"Keep them on."

Lana walked over to Merle, and lowered her body over his lap. She slowly grinded against the rough material over his jeans. She felt his growing erection straining against the material, pushing against her sensitive core. Lana let out a soft moan as she pressed herself against him.

"Shit." Merle cursed.

Lana stood up, and rushed to undo his belt. Merle raised his hips, allowing Lana to pull them off. Lana giggled and kicked her heels off. Once they were out of the way, Merle pulled Lana over him. He quickly lined up with her opening and pushed in.

"Fuck." Lana cursed as Merle filled her.

Merle held her hips and flipped them over. Her pushed her legs up to her chest, and pounded into her. Lana tugged squeezed her breasts, panting as she worked the tender flesh.

"Fuck, babe." Merle grunted as Lana squeezed her legs around his chest.

"Yes! God Merle!" Lana screamed as her muscles began tightening around him.

Lana gasped as Merle flipped them over again, putting her on top. She leaned back, putting her hands on his thighs and began grinding herself against him. Merle sucked a finger into his mouth, and pressed it against her clit. He drew small, quick circles around the bud making Lana cry out.

"Just like that." Merle praised as Lana's muscles began constricting again.

Merle pressed his finger against her clit, and her body gave in. She cried out as her orgasm hit. Merle held her hips down as her body twitched. Lana fell forwards, her hands pressed against Merle's shoulders. She climbed off, and settled herself between his legs.

"You cock hungry slut." Merle chucked.

Lana took Merle's length in her hand. She dipped her head down and licked a small stripe down the head, making Merle buck his hips.

"Easy, you're gonna choke me if you do that." Lana giggled.

Lana swirled her tongue along the head, tasting herself on him. She slowly took him into her mouth, centimeter by centimeter. Merle tangled his hand in her hair, pushing her head down. Once Lana began to move, Merle's body couldn't take it. The way her tongue worked against him and how she would slightly moan around him, it pushed him closer to edge.

"Fuck yes." Merle grunted, thrusting his hips up.

Lana was bit surprised as his warm seed shot down her throat and filled her mouth. She pulled back, and swallowed what she was given. She smiled shyly, and wiped her mouth.

"Damn, sweetheart." Merle panted out, and smirk on his face.

"Damn yourself. That was amazing."

Lana combed her hair back with her fingers, and pulled her panties on. She wiped sweat off her face with the back of her hand, and slipped on her heels.

"Get dressed, I'm going to the bar." Lana said, throwing Merle's jeans at him.

"Is that on the house too?"

"No, even I gotta pay for the liquor."

Once they both dressed, Lana lead him back to main room. Merle smirked as he saw Daryl getting a lap dance.

_The kid got lucky. _Merle thought.

"Come on." Lana said, pulling Merle towards the bar.

_Damn, but I got luckier._

**Nobody say anything about the ending. I had no idea how to end it, and was listening to Daft Punk.**

**Leave a review! I'd appreciate it.**


	2. For Requests

**Quick Note for requests:**

**I do request. Here are some 'guidelines' about how a request should be asked, because I'm a super derpy person that gets confused quickly.**

**-Specify what POV you want. **[I can write in the 2nd and 3rd person pretty well, 1st person not so much.]

**-Your character. **[If you want an OC to look a certain way, describe her/him. I also do canon characters.]

**-How much smut you want. **[On a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being fluffy, 10 being well...50 Shades.]

-**A general plot/storyline. **[Setting and time, and all that jazz.]

***If you don't:**

**-Give me a POV: It's going to be in 3rd person**

**-Give me a character: I'll use Lana.**

**-Tell me how much smut: I will write it as 7, which is smutty but not too smutty.**

**-Give me a plot/storyline: I can't write it, unless you tell me to make something up.**

***More Things:**

**I am open to anything. **

**I'm not the best at fluff, but I'll try me best to make it amazing.**

**I'm open to any ship, including Daryl/Merle. **[But Meth makes me uncomfortable for some reason.]

**If you want, I can make out to someone like a gift. Because what better gift than Merle sex, nothing is better than that. **

**If you want a request done for you, send me a PM or leave a review for this chapter.**


End file.
